


All tied up

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Restraints, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ties Castiel's wrists to their motel bed so he can have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading, feedback is always welcome. I try my best with grammar but I apologize if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

"Come on, Cas, it'll be fun." Dean smirked as he ran Castiel's tie through his fingers, loosening the knot around the angel's neck and pulling it from him.

"I don't understand why you feel that it would make the activity any more entertaining." Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's, silencing him. 

"Just take off all your clothes and lie down on the bed." Castiel proceeded to follow the orders and lay down on the king-sized bed across the room. Dean followed him, shedding his clothes as he went and when Castiel was settled, he climbed over him and straddled his hips, the tie still in his hands.

Dean placed the tie between his teeth and took hold of Castiel's wrists. He pulled the angel's arms up and placed them above his head, then kept them pinned into place with one hand while he took hold of the tie in the other. Castiel rolled his eyes slightly as Dean winked at him and wrapped the tie around his wrists and the iron headboard of the bed, securing them into place.

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel, running his tongue along his lips for him to open them. Their tongues danced as Dean ran his hand down Castiel's body and along the thin line of dark hair. His long fingers wrapped around the angel's length and stroked the half-hard flesh softly, eliciting soft moans from Castiel that vibrated Dean's lips against his. Dean pulled his lips away from Castiel and planted soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck, nipping at the skin softly and leaving light purple marks. He continued to trail kisses down the angel's body, until he was level with his hips.

Dean took hold of Castiel's cock and ran his tongue along his length slowly so that Castiel could feel his hot breath against him. He took the angel's cock into his mouth and pushed his head down until Castiel could feel the back of the hunter's throat contracting around him. Dean bobbed his head up and down rhythmically while Castiel groaned deeply and thrust his hips up at Dean.

Dean pulled away from Castiel and leaned over to grab a small bottle of liquid from the night stand. He coated two of his fingers with the liquid and lined one up to Castiel's entrance. The angel arched his back as Dean's finger was pushed inside of him slowly, the second joining it soon after. Dean scissored his fingers inside Castiel and pumped them in and out of him, stretching him.

Dean removed his fingers from Castiel with a wet sound and once again grabbed the little bottle and coated his own cock with the liquid as he had his fingers. He pulled Castiel's legs up and placed them over his shoulders. Castiel tugged at the tie on his wrists, rattling the headboard; he wanted to touch Dean so badly, touch him anywhere. The way the hunter's sweat glistened on his body was like torture for Castiel as his hands were bound, but Dean shook his head and made a "nuh-uh" sound as if he knew what the angel was thinking.

Dean rolled his hips against Castiel, so his cock rubbed against the angel's, before pushing the head into his entrance slowly. Dean proceeded to push inside the angel until he couldn't any more. He moved slowly in and out of Castiel, stretching him further and watched his face twist with the burning pleasure.

"Faster Dean." Castiel panted. "I'm an angel, you don't need to worry about hurting me."

Even before Castiel had finished his sentence, Dean thrust into him hard and the angel grunted loudly. The hunter's pace quickened and soon enough he found the sweet little spot inside of Castiel that drove him mad when Dean hit it. He bucked his hips and writhed beneath Dean as that spot was his repeatedly, over and over, harder every time, until Castiel couldn't take any more.

He came onto his own stomach thick and fast as he shouted "Dean!" which sent the hunter over the edge. Dean spilled himself inside of Castiel, the warmth spreading through the angel, and then leaned forward, both of them panting in unison, and placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

Dean pulled out of Castiel and untied his hands without a word, then rolled over next to him. He leaned over and grabbed his Tshirt from the floor and wiped Castiel's seed from his stomach, then pulled the angel onto his chest and lowered his face into his warm and sweaty hair. Dean closed his eyes as he breathed in Castiel's musty but refreshing scent, and fell asleep with his angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feedback always welcome :)


End file.
